yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuu Dere
Kuudere-chan is the protagonist of Kuudere Simulator and one of the female students in Akademi High School. Her real name is Kuu Dere. She appears in the Kuudere Simulator''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=An7GPxZwxmU spin-off game and in "I Want My Senpai Back" YouTube video. Her name was stated as Kuudere-chan in the description. In the game, she sits on a wooden chair in the middle of an empty room and does not move. The player can scroll the mouse around to get a better view of her. As of the November 15th, 2015 Build, Kuudere-chan was added into Yandere Simulator as a student with the name '''Kuu Dere'. Appearance She has short light blue hair and red eyes. She wears the default white seifuku uniform in both Yandere Simulator and Kuudere Simulator. She has knee high white socks and the same skin tone as Yandere-chan. Her bust size is 1. In Yandere Simulator, her uniform can be customized by the player. Her hair has also changed its style and is derived from Honoka Futaba, a character that can bought in the Unity3D Asset Store.https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/content/11573 In Kuudere Simulator her appearance was slightly different than how it is now. Her hair was more oval-shaped. Personality She is a kuudere. A kuudere is a common personality trope in anime where they show a cold-hearted and inexpressive behavior as they have difficulty recognizing their feelings (Kuu). They only occasionally show their hidden caring and nice side (Dere). She has never been witnessed exhibiting emotions. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Loner. If Kuu sees a corpse or witnesses a murder she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. It is possible in the future that she would have a unique reaction to murder. This however, is programming a special case that applies to only one character, and it will be difficult from the programming side.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666513006407233537 Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Kuu enters the school grounds, eighteenth in line on the right to school, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she heads up to the rooftop and sits down on a bench near to the Oka Ruto's stalking spot. At 8:00 AM Kuu walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits in her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. Kuu then quietly sits on a bench on the rooftop. Kuu walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then goes down to her locker and linger there until 3:50 PM, then she walks home. Trivia *It may be possible in the future to repeat her quotes from Kuudere Simulator while attending school. Special case code would need to be written though.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665996753653530624 *She was implemented into Yandere Simulator in the November 15, 2015 Update. *She was voiced by Kendra Braun in "I Want My Senpai Back". *Pressing E''' while playing Kuudere Simulator will give her a eyepatch. Pressing '''T will turn her into Tsundere-chan. *All her quotes in Kuudere Simulator are highlighted in blue. *Although in her Student Profile it is said that she has not been witnessed exhibiting emotions, she will show fear when Yandere actions are performed in front of her. *In her cameo of "I Want My Senpai Back", she has gray eyes instead of red. *Kuudere-chan's appearance is a reference to Rei Ayanami from the popular anime [http://evangelion.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Neon Genesis Evangelion]. Quotes Gallery Student_19.png|Kuu's portrait. Kuu dere.png|Kuu Dere's 1st profile. KuuDecember1.jpg|Kuu's second profile. January15th2016KuuDereMistakePortrait.png|January 15th, 2016. Kuu Dere's incorrect portrait. KuudereClassroom.png|Kuu in her classroom. Kuudere-chan.png|Kuudere-chan in Kuudere Simulator. Kuudereanimated.png|Kuudere-chan's cameo in "I Want My Senpai Back". December3rd2015SkeletonKuu.png|December 3rd, 2015. Spooky Mode. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:No Club Category:Easter Eggs Category:Loner (Persona)